


I'm Gonna Love You (Until You Hate me)

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Grinding, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Jealousy, Kissing, Lapdance, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, SORT OF AT THE BEGINNING, Smut, Submissive Harry, Teasing, Top Louis, he tries to be a power bottom but it doesnt work out, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>As if reading his mind, Louis glanced over his glasses at Harry, presumably because Harry didn't reply to his statement earlier. </em><br/> </p><p>  <em>"I decided to get my glasses out again," he chuckled, winking at Harry. "Do you like them?"</em> </p><p> <br/><em>Harry felt his face heat up. No, he didn't just like them. He fucking loved them and wanted to ride Louis and call him daddy while he wore them. But he didn't want to just tell Louis this.</em><br/> </p><p>Or<br/> </p><p>Louis wears glasses and Harry doesn't like to be teased</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Love You (Until You Hate me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i totally meant to publish this earlier but i got very busy working on like a million other fics. anyway, louis wore glasses last week and somehow i wrote a fic about it. originally, this was supposed to be around 2k but something went horribly wrong and this mess happened.
> 
> thanks to jan (@stylindolls on twitter) for being my beta(: you are definitely my fave.
> 
> anyway, here is my stupid fic about louis in glasses and harry in lace. enjoy xx
> 
> title - black widow by iggy azalea

Harry strolled into the house with a swing in his step and a glittery smile on his face. He had had a _great_ day. It all began with waking up Louis with a morning blowjob, as per usual, and getting paid back by sitting on Louis' face for the next half hour. Next, he fixed breakfast, which consisted of gluten free toast and homemade smoothies, before he left to go meet Jeff and Nadine for lunch.

 

Harry had spent the afternoon strolling down Hollywood Avenue and soaking up the beautiful weather there in Los Angeles. Nothing was better than shopping for new lace panties and still feeling the aftermath of Louis' beard burn between his thighs.

 

But now Harry was home, in perfect time to see Louis for dinner. He was incredibly thankful that Louis had snuck over to LA in the middle of their break. Often times, Louis wasn't able to see him due to the chances of getting caught being seen near Harry.

 

Gently, Harry set his bags down on the couch before making his way upstairs. Honestly, their house in LA was huge, but Harry had a certain feeling he knew where he could find Louis.

 

Harry climbed up the stairs eagerly, taking two at a time. He had a grin on his face, and it was probably very stupid, but he was finally coming home to see his _husband_ and not stuck using FaceTime and whining about missing beard burn between his thighs.

 

"Louis?" Harry called, making his way down the hall and towards their bedroom where he presumed he'd find Louis waiting for him. Honestly, they hadn't fucked in nearly 24 hours. He ached to feel Louis' fingers inside of him already.

 

Harry peaked his head into their bedroom but found it completely empty. He grunted, feeling way too eager and horny only to find Louis wasn't even in the bedroom. He didn't wear red lace panties for _nothing._ He desperately needed Louis.

 

With a small sigh, Harry walked down the hall again. He peaked through every room, hoping to see Louis in one of them, only to be disappointed. His car was outside, so Harry knew he was home. The question was now, where the hell was he.

 

Harry huffed, growing more and more frustrated as he searched the many rooms of the house. Finally, he peaked through their large office and was halfway to the next room when he whipped around and suddenly realized he found Louis.

 

Harry bounded into the room clumsily, half running into the door out of the eagerness that flooded him. Louis looked up from where his attention was on a large stack of papers on their oakwood desk. With a small smile, Louis chuckled at Harry's clumsiness and went back to looking down at his papers.

 

Harry was frozen in his tracks. He had caught himself in his fall, managing to stay upright but when he took a second glance at Louis he realized something was different. Something about Louis just looked different. Harry did another once over of Louis' focused face and was about to speak when-

 

_Jesus Christ._

 

Louis was wearing _glasses._

 

Harry stopped breathing. In that exact moment, every inch of air left his lungs and he was frozen like a deer in headlights. Louis still hadn't looked at him, but Harry was all too focused staring at the black frames on Louis' face to even care.

 

Louis hadn't brought out his glasses in ages. For a while, when they were younger, Louis had worn glasses as a bit of an accessory. Harry enjoyed them too, often making Louis wear them while he fucked Harry. It had been his 16-year-old self's favorite thing for a while, honestly. He loved being tied up with Louis' suspenders and having Louis fuck him while wearing glasses.

 

The glasses were often used as a sort of role play too. Harry loved wearing a schoolgirl's outfit, which included a short crop top and short, plaid skirt, and made Louis wear glasses and pretend to be his teacher. Louis had even spanked him in those glasses.

 

But somewhere, in their exploration of their favorite kinks, the glasses had been lost. Harry had been so obsessed with the bondage that the glasses were sort of forgotten after a while. But now they were back and Harry was _happy._

 

Harry had no idea how long he had been standing there, or how long he had even zoned out completely, because next thing he was aware of, Louis was directly in front of him with a concerned look etched on his face.

 

"Darling," Louis' voice was light and tender. "Hey, look at me," Harry snapped out of his trance but couldn't focus on Louis' eyes because of the damn glasses. His gaze was completely fixated on the black frames.

 

"Are you ill, lovely?" Louis looked way too concerned now. His small hand found its way to the curve of Harry's waist, settling there in its rightful place. He knew the curve of Harry's hips because _that's where his hand belonged._

 

"N-No," Harry blinked rapidly. It took every amount of strength inside of him to tear his eyes away from the glasses. He tried his hardest to keep focused on Louis' pretty blue eyes.

 

Louis eyed him carefully, keeping quiet for a moment. He hummed before kissing Harry's cheek and pulling him into a hug.

 

Harry choked, scrambling to get his arms around Louis' neck as they embraced. Louis was so calm and collected and Harry was feeling positively insane because his husband was wearing _glasses._

 

Louis must've not noticed, or cared, that Harry was hard and was pressing his boner right into him. He pulled back with a small smile, adjusting his glasses. Harry was rapidly growing harder at the sight.

 

"Had a good day, baby?" Louis turned back around and headed back towards his large desk, but not glancing over his shoulder to see Harry's reaction. Harry swallowed thickly; he was so hard and he was wearing red lace panties for God’s sake. Louis was in glasses and sitting in a huge chair, just looking like he was waiting for someone to sit in his lap.

 

Never in his life had Harry ever wanted to call Louis _daddy_ more than right in that moment.

 

"It was good," Harry cleared his throat, watching as Louis picked up his pen and began writing on the papers.

 

Louis hummed, not glancing up at him. "That's good, doll," he responded. "I've just been here looking over papers."

 

Harry bit his lip and just stared hopelessly at Louis, unsure how to reply to that. He was scared that if he even opened his mouth he would mention the glasses. How the hell was he supposed to tell Louis that it really turned him on, even years later? Should he just _tell_ Louis that he liked them? Or maybe if he should _show_ Louis by riding him into next week? Or should he _wait_ and let Louis know by putting on a little show?

 

It took everything in Harry not to outwardly smirk. _Oh yes,_ he thought. _Two can play at this game._

 

As if reading his mind, Louis glanced over his glasses at Harry, presumably because Harry didn't reply to his statement earlier.

 

"I decided to get my glasses out again," he chuckled, winking at Harry. "Do you like them?"

 

Harry felt his face heat up. _No,_ he didn't just _like_ them. He fucking _loved_ them and wanted to ride Louis and call him _daddy_ while he wore them. But he didn't want to just _tell_ Louis this.

 

Harry was going to try his very best to remain calm. Louis, of all people, always saw right through him. But Harry had to try his best for his show that night, anyway.

 

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows as if completely unaware of the glasses that perched on Louis' face. "I didn't even notice them, actually."

 

This was clearly not the reaction Louis wanted as he glared at Harry over the top of his glasses. Harry was beaming on the inside, feeling as though he was winning at their little game.

 

"Oh," he wrote something on his papers. "I just figured that you'd like them, that's all," _that teasing little shit._

 

Harry shrugged causally. "Yeah, I mean, they're all right. You make anything look good, though," he plastered a smile on his face.

 

Louis hummed again. _Harry won._

 

"I'm going to go fix dinner," Harry slowly backed away. "Anything in particular that you want to eat?"

 

Louis looked at him with a smirk before saying, "Your bum would be lovely, my darling."

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "Maybe later," it was his turn to wink. "I'll surprise you then."

 

He sautéed towards the door, purposely swinging his hips teasingly, feeling his shirt ride up on his bum and just _wishing_ that Louis could see the red lace.

 

"Love you!" Harry called as he turned the corner back into the hallway. He heard a grunt in reply.

 

That night, Harry fixed them a nice dinner and planned his little show for Louis. But when Louis came down to dinner without the glasses, Harry decided to put it off. He would still ride Louis, yes. But his planned show for when Louis had glasses would have to wait.

 

•

 

They were fresh on their OTRA tour, featuring the usual long nights, large crowds, and plenty of rehearsals. Harry knew him and Louis wouldn't get all that much alone time, especially since they were usually passed out asleep by the time they reached their shared hotel room. It was all routine.

 

They had arrived to Australia together, _without_ the other boys there. Their management had somehow given them permission to fly alone together and even allowed them to be seen together. Harry had been so ecstatic that he blew Louis in the plane bathroom and later, he rode Louis in the seat with the help of a large blanket and Louis' hands to quiet his moans.

 

Other than that first night, Harry hadn't had sex with Louis since they arrived. He was okay with knowing that they were busy, as it was their job, of course. But Louis somehow found time to smoke a little with Zayn and even go clubbing some. Harry wondered how Louis had time to go clubbing but not enough time to let Harry ride him. It was very frustrating.

 

Part of Harry wondered if Louis was still mad at him over those glasses. Although, he seemed to act perfectly normal around Harry when they were together, but something was off and it was frustrating Harry. It was torture because he missed Louis and he missed those damn glasses on him.

 

Harry lounged around on a couch backstage. Their performance was in a little over an hour, and he decided to mess around on his phone until they took the stage. He was alone in one of the dressing rooms, unsure as to any of the other boy's whereabouts.

 

Suddenly, right as Harry was on the verge of beating his high score on Candy Crush, the door burst open and Zayn walked in with Louis right on his heels. Harry glanced up at them, hearing Louis' loud laugh ring through his ears. He sat up on the couch and watched them eagerly.

 

"I get what you mean, mate," Louis was continuing from a conversation they had elsewhere. They stopped right in front of the couch where Harry laid, making Harry a little anxious and a little jealous.

 

But Louis looked over at him and Harry lost his breath. The glasses were back again, framing Louis' face better than ever. The black contrasted off the white tank top that Louis wore, making Louis look, somehow, even more perfect than usual.

 

The jealousy that fluttered inside Harry dissolved the moment Louis sent a fond smile his way. It was the smile that Louis had told him _countless_ of times meant _you're my baby. You will always be my baby._

 

Harry smiled back at him because no matter how close Louis and Zayn were as friends, only _Harry_ was Louis' _baby._

 

"Hi, baby," Louis hopped over and saw on the couch next to Harry. No matter how many times Louis called Harry a sweet pet name, a small flutter always tickled inside Harry's tummy.

 

"Hi," Harry felt a little breathless. He was growing hard in his jeans at a rapid pace. Despite this, he wouldn't comment on them. He couldn't let Louis see him staring at the glasses. _No._ Louis would not win this, possibly imaginary, game. Harry would always win.

 

Louis searched his eyes. "You all right?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Louis knew exactly what he was doing to Harry.

 

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I've just been relaxing in here," he told him honestly. "I wasn't sure where you were. I missed you though," he pouted, completely begging for attention from Louis.

 

"Oh," Louis frowned. "Sorry, love, I was just with Zayn," he explained.

 

Harry just nodded. "I know," he said. "I've just been feeling like you've been ignoring me," he sighed, possibly a bit too dramatically. He wanted Louis to cave and just admit his purpose with the glasses so he can put on a little show for his daddy.

 

Harry could see in Louis' eyes that he was on the verge of caving in. Harry had a way of convincing Louis to do anything if he pouted. The tactic worked best when Harry needed new panties or stockings.

 

"Baby doll," Louis' voice was so gentle, as though he might break Harry through his way of speaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, honestly," Louis adjusted his glasses, as though teasing Harry. At this point, Harry was going to _cry._ If Louis caved by Harry's tears, then he'd do it.

 

"No, it's okay," Harry was being overly dramatic, he knew this. Yes, he was just a tiny jealous of the amount of time Louis spends with Zayn. He was also frustrated that he hasn't had much time alone with his husband. Not to mention he was sexually frustrated.

 

"I'm sorry," Louis repeated. "I love you,” he told him softly.

 

I love you too," Harry sighed. He was _waiting, waiting-_

 

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up. _Fuck._ Harry needed to be strong.

 

Harry took a deep breath. "No," he answered. "I don't think so, Lou. I've just missed spending time with you."

 

"Of course, love," Louis nodded, now seeming aware of his defeat. Harry smirked because he just won again. He didn't cave in and admit his kink. But, sadly, neither did Louis.

 

"Come on, lovely," Louis took his hand and helped him up from the couch. "We'll be on soon."

 

Harry blushed and tried to ignore how hard he was in his jeans. He let go of Louis' hand to try to adjust himself as nonchalant as possible.

 

Louis headed towards the door before he stopped in his track and turned back at Harry. His face shone with mischief as he came back towards Harry all too slowly.

 

"Better leave my glasses in here," Louis kept his gaze locked on Harry as he took off his glasses slowly and set them on the table next to the couch. Harry tried so hard to keep his expression neutral, knowing that Louis was itching just to watch him mess up.

 

"Yeah," Harry commented, taking a step toward Louis, who was staring at Harry closely. "You better leave them here."

 

Louis enlaced their fingers and didn't reply.

 

•

 

Harry stumbled into his hotel room with a slight fall, just barely catching himself again the wall near the bathroom. He was slightly tipsy from his clubbing with the boys, and barely made it down the hallway without falling face first over his leopard print shoes.

 

He steadiest himself against the wall, taking in a deep breath and searching around the dark room. The hotel room was surprisingly bright with the neon lights from the city. Tokyo was electric at night, a vibrant world streaming through Harry's hotel window. He blinked rapidly when he noticed the silhouette of a figure lying in his bed. All Harry could see was the light of a phone.

 

"Steady there, little bambi?" Louis' voice rang. _Oh,_ right. Louis had left the club with Liam a little earlier. It figures he would wait up for Harry.

 

Harry gave a slurred smile. So far, things had been going well between him and Louis. When he first arrived in Japan, he found out that Louis' tweet to him had managed to reach 1 million retweets. At the time, Louis was on a quick trip to LA with Zayn. To celebrate the tweet, there was some lovely FaceTime sex where Harry wore pink panties.

 

Tokyo had treated Louis and Harry very well overall. But in the meantime, Harry never forgot about the glasses.

 

Harry had his entire show planned out for Louis. He knew what he was going to wear exactly, keeping it tucked in his carry-on bag on the plane. Everything was in place for the moment that Louis finally admitted he was doing this just to tease Harry.

 

"Hi, Lou," Harry mumbled. He blindly made his way towards the large bed, not even bothering to switch on the light or take off his shoes. He immediately crashed face first onto the bed with a small groan. Louis chuckled.

 

"I told you that you had one too many," Harry felt Louis card his fingers through his long curls. He seemingly purred and nudged into the soft touch.

 

"I know," Harry glanced up at Louis, who was staring down at him with a look of fond that Harry simply adored. Not to mention Harry noticed those stupid glasses on his face.

 

Louis smiled at him. "Take your shoes off and go to bed, love. I'll hold you 'till you fall asleep, yeah?"

 

Harry felt a flutter in his tummy. Being held by Louis and sleep both sounded very nice, and very tempting. But he was drunk and currently horny. He knew the latter of those options would win him over.

 

"Wanna suck your dick," Harry murmured, a little quiet than intentional. Louis' fingers stilled in his hear and a fierce silence took over the room.

 

Louis cleared his throat. "Oh, um- okay, love. If you'd like, I mean-" Louis was stuttering horribly. Harry pushed himself off the bed and crossed his legs to look at Louis.

 

Louis stopped speaking and paused, his eyes looking dangerous and filled with every ounce of mischief. Harry knew _exactly_ what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

 

"Is it my glasses?" Louis whispered to him.

 

Harry was drunk, but not drunk enough to admit his kink for the glasses. He wanted to suck Louis' dick, not only because his husband looked incredibly sexy with glasses, but also to show Louis that he wasn't weak enough to tell him his feelings. Louis would have to tell Harry about his purposeful teasing.

 

"No, Lou," Harry looked him dead in the eyes. "' Want to suck you off 'cause you're my husband," he knew his speech was more slurred than he imagined, but it was worth a try.

 

Louis raises his eyebrows, but Harry would push him until he finally won.

 

"Actually, I'd prefer if you took the glasses off," the words spilled from Harry's mouth before he could stop them. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back because despite his drunk state, he still won.

 

Louis gaped at him in the following silence. It took everything in Harry not to smirk and tell him what a sore loser he was. Harry didn't care how childish he sounded, he wanted to win this game, _dammit._

 

"Okay," Louis breathed. "Fine," now he looked _pissed,_ "have it your way then."

 

Harry smiled triumphantly at him before forcing himself off the bed to strip off his clothes hurriedly. He didn't expect Louis to return to favor, actually, he didn't really want him to. Harry wanted to have his husband's dick in his mouth then go to sleep before Louis asked more questions about the glasses.

 

Once he climbed back on the bed in just his satin purple panties, Louis already had his cock out of his boxers and was stroking himself idly. His eyes were fixated on Harry.

 

"Come on, babe," Louis leaned back against the headboard. "This thing won't suck itself."

 

Harry smiled and crawled up to settle between Louis' legs. "Silly me," he answered. With that, he leaned down to take Louis' cock fully into his mouth like the pro that he is.

 

Louis' hands found their way into Harry's hair from where it fell and tickled his stomach. Harry let out a small humming sound around his cock, immediately beginning to a bobbing movement to try to edge Louis on some more.

 

"Fuck, you're so good, baby," Louis' continued to brush through his hair gently. Harry, while still keeping Louis' dick fully in his mouth, glanced up to see Louis staring at him with a look of, what seemed to be, amazement.

 

"You're always so good. You've always been so good," Louis went on. Harry knew that Louis was talkative during sex, and Harry loved the words of affirmation. Hearing Louis tell him how good he was only egged him on.

 

Harry let Louis' cock slip out of his mouth before grabbing the base with his hand and licking the head. His favorite thing was to tease Louis by licking just at the head, as if pretending his dick was a lollipop. Even from the beginning, when his 16-year-old-self first started sucking Louis' dick and often moaning _daddy,_ he had always been just _a bit_ of a tease.

 

"Fuck-" Louis let out a small gasp and arched his back up into Harry, causing Harry to go back to bobbing. "Fucking love your mouth."

 

Harry pulled back then, opting to kitten lick the tip of Louis' cock teasingly. Louis let out a low moan and began tugging on Harry's hair, yanking it up just the way he knows Harry _loves._ Harry whined exceedingly louder than intended.

 

Harry suddenly took Louis in all the way until his nose was pressed firmly against Louis' stomach. He felt Louis' cock hit the back of his throat, tempting him to gag. He vaguely heard Louis gasp and press Harry down, holding him in place.

 

"Really close," Louis choked out. Harry let out a groan around his cock before pushing his head up to go back to his bobbing movements.

 

Harry only thrust down on Louis' cock a few more times before he felt Louis grip his scalp and pull him all the way down on his cock. With his nose pressed into Louis' stomach, Harry felt Louis' warm come flood his mouth and trickle down his throat. Harry sputtered and choked, but refused to let off until Louis finished.

 

Louis bucked into him, and Harry tried his best just to breathe through his nose strictly and _not to choke._ A minute later, Louis' grip released and he let out a small sigh, possibly out of exhaustion.

 

Harry swallowed obediently, feeling the salty taste of Louis' come remain in his mouth as he crawled his way up to the headboard by Louis. He was so tired and now only hoping that Louis wouldn't ask any sort of questions about the glasses.

 

The moment Harry slid under the sheets, he felt Louis' arms wrap around him like they always did. No matter how tall Harry was, he would always be the little spoon. Specifically, _Louis'_ little spoon.

 

Harry curled himself into a ball and faced away from Louis, letting Louis slide in behind him and spoon him from behind. A wet kiss was placed on his neck ever-so-gently, making Harry sigh contently. He closed his eyes, figuring Louis wouldn't bring up the glasses at all that night. Right before he let himself fall into a deep sleep he heard directly in his ear-

 

"You didn't win, princess."

 

•

 

Harry flew on a different flight than Louis on the way to Singapore. It was probably for the best, considering Harry was in the final stages of his preparations to get Louis to admit to being a tease with those glasses. He had everything planned, assuming the conversation would flow like Harry hoped. If it all went well, Louis would just admit it and get rewarded with a little show from Harry.

 

In Harry's mind, they were both very teasing about things. Louis was a tease in a sense that he wanted to be the authority, while Harry was a tease in a way that he wanted to be touched and wrecked. They fit each other perfectly.

 

They were minutes from going on stage. Niall was talking to Harry about a new pub he had gone to in Ireland during their break. Harry was only half listening, and, instead, had his attention drawn to Louis, who was talking with Liam and Zayn about who knows what.

 

It was never a good idea for Harry to work himself up before going on stage. At the same time, he loved the feeling of being outrageously horny on stage just to add to the adrenaline rush. But now, Harry didn't think it could be helped. Louis looked _so_ damn good and Harry wanted to ride him into an oblivion.

 

Louis gave him a quick wink as they prepared to go on stage, riling Harry up even more. Once the concert began, it was all routine. The loud crowd, the speeches, and the songs. Harry felt high with adrenaline as the show went on, the same feeling he felt completely _addicted_ to.

 

Suddenly, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye when Louis reached down to a security guard and grabbed _his glasses._ Harry tried to focus on the song, but it was difficult when Louis was singing beautifully with fucking glasses. If Harry thought he was horny and worked up before, it was nothing compared to that moment.

 

After that, Harry felt increasingly anxious for the concert to end. He couldn't _wait_ for Louis to admit his teasing anymore. It was as if Louis had planned the whole thing just to work Harry up while on stage. Harry swore he was going to lose his mind up until the point that they waved their goodbyes and rushed off the stage.

 

Harry was ready to pounce on Louis the moment they ran backstage to head to their private plane. His entire need to prep to get Louis to admit his teasing suddenly dissolved and now Harry wanted to get fucked with Louis wearing those damn glasses.

 

It took everything for Harry to be patient and remain in his seat during the plane ride. Louis was _right there_ and it was all too tempting now. Harry's jeans suddenly felt way too tight.

 

Harry was proud of himself during the plane ride to Bangkok. Louis came over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, allowing Harry to rest his head on Louis' shoulder, which the younger boy did gladly. It was as if Louis didn't even notice Harry's hard bulge in his pants. _But Harry knew that he did._

 

When they finally arrived in Bangkok, they headed to the hotel in the early hours of the morning. Harry took his room key, knowing that Louis would be right on his tail. They stayed silent in the elevator, and Harry felt himself twitching in anxiety. His outfit was in his bag and he was _ready._

 

They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence. But right as Harry reached their room and slide the card in to unlock the door, he heard Louis clear his throat uncomfortably.

 

"Hey, babe, I'm going to talk to Zayn for a minute," Harry stared at him in slight surprise and partial confusion.

 

"Oh-" Harry pushed open the door, keeping his hand plaster on it to keep it propped open. "Oh, okay."

 

"Sorry," Louis grimaced, slowly backing up to head in the direction of Zayn's room. "You can go to sleep if you'd like, love. Don't wait up on me."

 

Harry frowned. "Okay," he said. "Have fun."

 

Louis nodded his head in reply before strolling back down the hall.

 

Harry let out a small huff of frustration as he let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him. He wanted Louis so damn badly. Harry was eager to get fucked _hard._

 

Setting his bag down on the king sized bed, he reached in and pulled out white-lace stockings and a brand new pair red panties that he has recently bought. He set them both down on the bed before digging in deeper and pulling out a small tube of bright red lipstick.

 

It was a simple- but _expensive-_ tube he had bought online. The shade was a deep red that contrasted brightly off his pale skin. He already knew how much Louis liked lipstick on him, but this particular shade was brand new. Harry couldn't _wait_ to get red lipstick on Louis' dick.

 

Harry quickly stripped of his clothes and set them on the bed. He first reached for the red lace panties before pulling them on. They were a delicate, red lace that just barely covered his bum. Harry didn't want to see how they looked in the mirror until he was fully dressed and ready.

 

Next, Harry sat on the bed and pulled on the thigh-high, white stockings. He _knew_ he could look good in stockings, as he had the slimness in his thighs, but at the same time, the _thickness_ was just right. Stockings were a form of art that Harry sort of mastered over the years.

 

Harry took off the lid of the lipstick, revealing the deep red inside of the bottle. He strides across the room and into the bathroom. Without looking down to view himself in the stockings or panties, he leaned over the counter and carefully began to apply the lipstick. He covered his plump lips in the bright shade before rubbing them together with a small pop. He pulled back to examine them, wiping off the extra around the corners of his mouth.

 

As he made his way to the full length mirror in the hotel room, he paused, staring at his reflection from a distance. As he moved closer, a slight hesitance overwhelmed him. _Did he look good? Would Louis even like this color? Was this stupid?_

 

Harry turned around to view his lace-clad bum. The red lace didn't cover his bum completely, showing off his tan cheeks well enough that Harry felt just an ounce of confidence. _Because wow, soul-cycling and riding Louis Tomlinson do wonders._

 

Harry turned back around to judge the stockings that graced his thighs. They were tight, but well-fitting enough to show off the lean part of his legs, looking as if they went on for miles. They ended mid-thigh, and Harry couldn't help but hope that Louis would pull them off with his teeth.

 

A small sigh escaped his red, red lips. He _thought_ he looked pretty enough in red lace panties, matching red lipstick, and white stockings. Now he would be forced to wait until Louis came into the hotel room before Harry would truly know the answer.

 

If it all went as planned, Harry would simply rest until Louis showed up. As he made his way to the bed, Harry took note of the large, reclining chair in the corner of the room by the window. It was still dark outside though, which, in a way, Harry was grateful for. In another sense, he wouldn't get to test out his exhibition kink.

 

He later down on the bed and crossed his lace-clad thighs. _Now he would wait._

 

As tired as he was, Harry couldn't risk falling asleep like this. He couldn't risk the awkward conversation of Louis trying to figure out Harry's plan. He forced himself to stay awake by scrolling aimlessly through twitter. He could only hope Louis would be there soon.

 

It was only a few minutes later when Harry was just beginning to doze off that he suddenly remembered the most important part of this whole ordeal: _the glasses._

 

The last time Louis had worn them, he had made Harry take them, conveniently, in his carry-on bag. The moment Louis walked in, Harry would force them onto him and begin his pretty little plan.

 

Harry hopped up to retrieve the glasses from his bag. He set them down on the nightstand carefully, feeling more and antsier as the minutes passed. He knew he couldn't wait any longer.

 

With a sly smirk, Harry skipped over to the full length mirror and pulled out his phone. If Louis wouldn't go to Harry on his own, maybe Harry would have to convince him to.

 

Harry turned around and opened up the camera app. He stuck his bum out a little, but was close enough to the mirror that the stockings couldn't be seen in the picture. Louis may know about the panties now, but the stockings and lipstick were still a surprise.

 

He opened up his contacts under "boo<3" and attached the picture of his perky arse with a small winky face. After pressing send, Harry walked back to the bed and counted the seconds, just waiting to hear a knock on the door.

 

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-_

 

The sound of a knock could be heard, causing Harry to smile. Zayn's room must've not been far at all because that was certainly a new record for Louis.

 

"Haz?" _There it was._

 

Harry cleared his throat and picked up the glasses. Tonight, he planned on showing Louis that he shouldn't be teasing _his_ baby. Harry always got punished, _like a bad boy,_ when teasing. Therefore, tonight, Harry was going to be a proper tease to Louis.

 

"Yes?" Harry called back in a normal voice, as if he hadn't planned this entire thing. He strode to the door with a small smile.

 

"Love? I-uh-don't have a key?" Louis sounded _frantic._ Harry was definitely not used to having this kind of power over Louis, _his daddy._

 

"Oh, did you want in?" Harry asked in a sing-song tone, now right in front of the door. _Let the teasing begin._

 

There was a pause. "Haz, please," Louis' voice came.

 

Harry bit down over his lip, pulling the skin in between his teeth. He planned on making Louis usher those words the whole night.

 

Slowly, Harry unlocked the door and took several steps backward, knowing Louis would immediately burst in. As predicted, he did.

 

Louis' eyes were wide and frantic before he even got a good look at Harry. The door slammed behind him, filling the hotel room with a harsh silence. Harry stood proper with his hands behind his back, holding the glasses tightly.

 

Harry watched as Louis' eyes raked up his body, starting with the stockings and finally meeting Harry's eyes. His mouth was agape, and Harry didn't miss that he was half hard in his pants.

 

"What's this then?" Louis gestured at Harry. His eyes, somehow, widened even more. "Fuck, you look beautiful."

 

"Thank you," Harry replied, a little shyly. His whole demeanor suddenly changed.

 

Louis took a step closer. "Are you wearing lipstick?" he asked.

 

Harry nodded. "Do you like it, daddy?" he purred.

 

Harry didn't miss the way Louis' eyes bulged a little as Harry called him daddy. A small sigh escaped his lips. "It looks beautiful, baby." Louis told him.

 

There was an awkward pause then. But Harry was done with the small talk now. He was ready to get down to business.

 

"Go sit down," Harry moved away and gestured to the recliner. "Put these on," he added, handing the glasses out for Louis to take.

 

Louis inclined his head as if he knew exactly where this was headed. "Haz-"

 

"Sit down, daddy," Harry's voice was darker than before. He glared at Louis, watching as he cowered slightly in surprise. He took the glasses and made his way to the chair.

 

Harry walked to the bed to grab his phone. He turned up the volume, pressed play on his song of choice and then set his phone down on the desk by the recliner. All the while, Louis was watching him every step he took under the black frames.

 

 _I Wanna Be Yours_ by the Arctic Monkeys started playing, and Harry sautéed towards Louis to the beat of the song. Their eyes were locked in heated gazes. This time, Harry was getting what he wanted. Louis was wearing _glasses_ and they were about to have _sex_ with them on.

 

Harry slowly climbed into Louis' lap, crawling forward until their chests were flushed, with Louis' cotton tank top rubbing against Harry's bare chest. He felt Louis' hands fall in the curve of his waist, settling there to hold him tight. Harry's hands slithered around Louis' neck to steady himself.

 

Harry could feel Louis' breathing pick up as he slowly grinded on top of Louis, the lace of his panties rubbing against Louis' jeans. He cock was sticking up in the lace, surely getting his pre-come on Louis' shirt, not that he believed Louis minded.

 

He was sitting directly on Louis' cock, feeling the bulge press into his bum from where he was flushed against Louis. Keeping his slow grind to the beat of the music, Harry used his right hands to trace around the rim of the glasses. Louis' eyes were watching him as if completely hypnotized.

 

Harry suddenly grinded a little harder and a little faster, hearing Louis visibly gasp from the pressure Harry was putting on his cock. With a sly smirk, Harry leaned over to Louis' ear, letting his breath fan over as he whispered, _"Daddy."_

 

Louis let out another gasp. Harry, still keeping his movements, latched his lips onto Louis' neck. He sucked a love bite just below Louis' ear, feeling Louis' grip tighten around him as Harry enjoyed sucking the bruise. He pulled back to examine it, knowing it would be definitely be there tomorrow. As a final touch, he kissed directly over the bruise. When he pulled back, a bright red lipstick stain was in its place. _Harry had marked what was his._

 

Before Louis had any chance of trying to protest, Harry hopped off his lap before sitting back down. This time, he faced the opposite way. Louis' hands went back to his hips as Harry rolled his own back into the touch with a fluttery moan. Harry scooted back a little, sitting back on Louis' crotch. He _knew_ that he was driving Louis crazy.

 

Harry circled his lips in a rhythm, keeping steady and listening as Louis' breathing was completely unsteady against every move that Harry made. For the first time, Harry believed that he had somewhat more control than Louis.

 

"You shouldn't have teased me all these weeks, Lou," Harry told Louis, steadying his hands on either side of the chair. He started back to rolling his hips.

 

"Fuck- Baby-" Louis sounded _gone_ now. The sound of his voice being so weak gave Harry a chance to get the upper hand. For the first time, _Harry_ was punishing _Louis._

 

"I tried to get you to tell me," Harry let out a high-pitched moan as Louis dug deeper into Harry's hips. "But you refused to admit you teased me with your fucking glasses," he spit out.

 

Harry heard Louis gasp. "Baby- I was just-"

 

"Don't you dare try to apologize," Harry said with a surprising force. "You know what you did. This is your punishment, daddy," he slurred the last word purposely.

 

Harry suddenly released himself from Louis' grip right as the music was dying down. He turned around to face Louis, taking quick note of how flustered and _hard._ he was _all because of Harry._ All because of him.

 

"Strip," Harry barked at him. Louis' eyes bulged as he scrambled out of the chair. He quickly pulled off his tank top and stripped of his skinny jeans and boxers, throwing them all to the chair.

 

"Go lay on the bed," Harry instructed. He giggled as Louis toppled over from sudden excitement and ran to position himself properly over the soft bedding they owned.

 

Harry made his way over to the bed. He hopped up and straddled Louis' hips, purposely sitting down directly on where his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Louis let out a cry as Harry's lace-covered bum sat on his cock.

 

"Think you deserve to finger me open, daddy?" Harry asked him hotly, whispering sweetly that dropped the essence of sugar and want. Louis' eyes were _wild._ Yet, for Harry he was incredibly entranced by that fact that Louis was hot, hard, and naked with the topping of those sexy glasses over his eyes.

 

"Please, baby, _please."_ Louis was nearly _begging_ to open Harry up. Harry was impressed with how good Louis was being so far with staying quiet and obeying Harry. He believed Louis definitely deserved this.

 

Harry got off of Louis and laid down beside him. "Grab the lube from my bag," he commanded.

 

Louis climbed off the bed, letting Harry get into position on his hands and knees. When Louis came back, presumably with the lube, Harry felt the bed dip with his weight, but he didn't turn around.

 

"Fuck," Louis breathed. Harry felt his hands grip Harry's bum through the lace.

 

"Open me up good, _so good,"_ Harry said, wiggling his bum to emphasize his want when suddenly he felt a harsh slap right against the right of his arse cheek.

 

Harry quickly turned and looked right into Louis’ eyes, lips red and silky as he spoke, "Wouldn't do that if I were you," a rather dark tone in his voice. "Don't make me sit on your face to get you to shut up." _Okay, wow._ Harry honestly did not know where this force to say such things were coming from, but he did quite like it.

 

"You know that wouldn't be a bad punishment, doll," Louis joked all while Harry heard him open up the cap of the lube. If Louis didn't enjoy Harry riding his face as much as he did, Harry would've considered it more of a punishment for that night. Instead, he opted for the lap dance so he could tease more.

 

"Keep my panties on," Harry instructed him as he felt Louis paw at the lace. "Just move them to the side."

 

Louis didn't reply, he just slide the panties over to the left side and a moment later, Harry felt his a single finger enter him.

 

Harry shivered under the touch, arching his back as he felt Louis twist his finger inside of him. Louis certainly didn't have long fingers, but he always found a way to hit Harry in that _one spot._

 

Before Harry had time to process, Louis slid in a second one. He scissors them together, humming at his work that revolved around opening Harry. With a small gasp, Harry began pushing back against him, itching for more.

 

"Another," Harry rasped, bending his head down, not looking at Louis. He squeezed his eyes shut as Louis slipped in a third finger. Harry could see his cock was hard and steadily leaking against his stomach. He honestly couldn't see Louis from his position, but just _knowing_ that his husband was wearing those damn glasses and fingering him was enough to drive Harry wild.

 

"That's enough," Harry all but choked. "Lay on your back, 'm going to ride you."

 

He felt Louis' fingers slip out and turned to see Louis plop down on the bed next to him, his eyes were dark and seemingly _hungry_ for Harry under the glasses.

 

Harry climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. Keeping eye contact with Louis, he reached behind him to grab Louis' cock to lube him up, only to find that his cock was slick with lube. Harry furrowed his brows.

 

"Did you already lube yourself up?" Harry asked, still gripping Louis' cock in a desperately need of approval to just sit on it.

 

"Yeah," Louis panted licking his lips. "Did it while you were faced the other way. Go on, baby."

 

"Don't tell me what to do," Harry growled. In his way of proving that he had the power, Harry moved his panties to the side using the same hand before he held Louis' dick right up to his hole and immediately impaled himself, letting the head catch on his rim.

 

Harry gasped, bracing his free hand on Louis' chest. Ever-so-slowly, Harry sank himself down on Louis' cock, listening to Louis' grunts and groans as his hands reached up to grasp his love handles, gripping tightly as Harry finally bottomed out.

 

Harry threw his head back, trying to adjust to the size of Louis. He's been taking Louis' cock for literally _years_ now, but the thickness is a feeling Harry swears he will never truly adjust to. He's purely _addicted_ to the feeling.

 

Carefully, Harry lifted himself up halfway on Louis' cock before sitting back down quickly, moaning obscenely at the feeling of being filled up. He stared down at Louis, who was sweating freely and staring back at Harry under the black frames.

 

"You all right, babe?" Louis' hands migrated to grip his bum, squeezing the cheeks tightly.

 

"Fine," Harry hissed, clawing at Louis' chest and taking deep, slow breaths. "Just give me a second," he paused, "daddy."

 

Louis stayed silent and nodded, much to Harry's appreciation. After a moment of trying to adjust himself, Harry lifted up partly on Louis' cock and slammed himself back down, a little harder than intended.

 

Both Harry and Louis groaned simultaneously, Harry arched his back up at the hot feeling. He heard Louis curse under his breath as he moved his hand to feel right around Harry's hole, feeling the way he stretched to the thick girth of Louis' cock.

 

"So fucking tight," Louis whispered. "God, you love the stretch don't you?"

 

Harry cried out, beginning to swivel his hips in a rotation. He loved when Louis talked to him during sex. He loved the feeling of being egged on to keep riding Louis. He loved being on top, and _somewhat_ controlling his daddy in telling him what to do.

 

"Yes, daddy," Harry submitted to Louis now. He was so lost in the feeling, in the _burn,_ that he wanted his daddy to fuck him. "I love it so much."

 

Louis slapped at his bum as Harry swiveled his hips a little faster. Harry let out a cry, but refused to stop.

 

"You like trying to boss your daddy, hmm?" Louis blinked up at him and teased him with a lazy smirk. "You like trying to be a power bottom, H?"

 

Harry all but _sobbed._ Bracing his hands even tighter on Louis' chest, enough to dig his long fingernails into Louis' skin. He slid up, letting all of Louis' cock pull out of him, except for the head, before he forced himself back down with a scream.

 

He continued his movements, riding Louis harder until he felt as if his knees would give out. But being there and riding Louis in his stockings and red lace panties while Louis wore glasses was a bit of a _dream._ Harry was in another headspace with each time he slammed down onto Louis' cock, feeling as it got temptingly close to his prostate.

 

"Hop up for a minute, baby," Louis coaxed him gently, helping Harry slide up and off of his cock with a groan. He stared down at Louis with hazy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Louis beat him to it.

 

"I want you in my lap," Louis explained, patting Harry's hip. "Come on, love, come sit in your daddy's lap."

 

Harry groaned. Louis maneuvered his legs around Harry so then he was sitting cross-legged with his back against the headboard. He looked _beautiful._ With his leaking cock hard against his stomach and the glasses perched on his face.

 

Harry crawled up and settled on his lap. Louis used one of his hands to pull Harry's panties to one side, allowing Harry to grab Louis' cock and force it back inside of him with a grunt until he slid down.

 

They were flushed together, now chest-to-chest. Harry's cock was leaking heavily through his panties and was stuck between him and Louis. Immediately, Louis' arms fitted around Harry, trailing up his sweaty back.

 

"You're so good for me, little love," Louis whispered right in Harry's ear. "Always so beautiful."

 

Harry arched his back at the feeling of Louis' wandering hands. Shakily, his own hands slithered up to wrap around Louis' neck. He leaned forward slightly, giving him full access to Louis' unshaven cheek. He began leaving little kisses all along his cheek, staining the skin with the print of his red lipstick.

 

"Daddy," Harry whined right in Louis' ear. His voice was high-pitched and he sounded so _desperate._

 

He steadily went back to riding Louis as he kissed his cheek lazily. His cock was brushing right on his prostate, simply on the verge of hitting the spot that makes Harry go positively _insane._

 

"That's enough," Louis told him, moving his hands down to Harry's lower back, helping Harry rotate between swiveling his hips and doing little bounces.

 

Harry paused. His breath was coming in hot pants as he moved to stare at Louis in the eyes. Louis pushed their foreheads together, bringing them as close as possible before whispering-

 

"Now kiss me you fool," Louis breathed.

 

Harry lunged forward immediately, bringing their mouths together. He hoped, he  
_prayed_ that Louis would get red lipstick all over him, knowing that Harry had been the one to mark him.

 

Louis suddenly gripped Harry's bum again, and, while keeping their lips together, helped Harry go back to bouncing quickly on his cock. A moment later, Harry broke the kiss, letting out a sob as he bounced up and down in Louis' lap, feeling Louis' cock get so close to hitting his prostate.

 

"Lou-" Harry bent his head forward onto Louis' shoulder, somehow pressing them even tighter together. His aching, hard cock rubbed against the lace panties and his and Louis' stomachs, giving him more and more friction.

 

"Come on, princess," Louis all but growled. He gripped Harry's bum tighter, now slamming him down onto his cock. Harry screamed as Louis nailed his prostate, urging him to ride harder. Louis fucked up into him harshly.

 

 _"Daddydaddydaddy-"_ Harry _sobbed_ into Louis' shoulder. He was so, so close. He tilted his head down a little, feeling Louis' glasses rub against his head steadily.

 

"Come, angel," Louis commanded. "Come for your daddy."

 

Harry bounced hard, letting Louis' cock slam against his prostate one last time before he came with a scream, getting come all in between his and Louis' stomach.

 

He continued bouncing in Louis' lap as he rode out his waves of his orgasm. Just a moment later, he felt Louis come deep inside of him, filling him up. Louis grunted against Harry, bucking up inside of him.

 

Harry collapsed against Louis in exhaustion, keeping his arms locked tightly around him. Louis began to rub his hands up and down Harry's back soothingly.

 

"You could've just told me, H," Louis said causally, holding Harry on his lap. "I knew you loved when I loved glasses."

 

Harry perked up, moving so he was now face-to-face with Louis. "So you admit it?" he asked, now realizing just how fucked out he sounded.

 

Louis hummed, seemingly tracing letters into Harry's back. "I wanted to see how far I could push you."

 

Playfully, although admittedly frustrated, Harry swatted him on the back of the head, casually Louis to chuckle.

 

"You're adorable when you try to boss me around, love," Louis smiled at him, leaning forward to quickly peck Harry on the lips. "But when it comes to getting fucked, you always submit to me."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, I can't help it when you're walking around like a businessman with those fucking glasses," Harry tried his best to scowl, _"daddy."_

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Louis patted his hip as a hint for Harry to climb off, which he did slowly, feeling come leak out of him.

 

"'M going to have to shower," Harry complained as he stood up, rubbing at his bum and ruined panties. "You owe me new panties."

 

Louis stood up and slapped his bum. "Daddy will buy you as many new panties as you want," Louis assured him before pausing, "as long as you let me hold you up and fuck you in the shower while I wear glasses and you put on more lipstick."

 

Harry grinned. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope this wasnt too bad. please leave comments and kudos(: i appreciate all the feedback xx
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


End file.
